What Could Have Been
by citrus luver
Summary: In a universe where Yuugi and Atemu are normal teenage boys.  They spend the night playing video games.


**Author's Note:**This was written for the weekly challenge topic from the LJ group YGODRABBLE. This week it was relationships.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**What Could Have Been**

_By Citrus Luver_

The game shop bell jiggled announcing the arrival of two teenage boys. They looked almost identical except for their height and eye color. Both were bundled in large winter coats.

"Jii-chan, I'm home."

Silence.

Yuugi stomped the snow off his shoes but struggled with his large overcoat with his one free hand. In his other hand was a plastic bag. It looked well protected from the elements.

"Hurry slowpoke."

Yuugi turned and playfully swung the bag at Atemu's head. Atemu caught the bag. Yuugi immediately let go. "Success."

"Hey, no fair." Atemu playfully pouted. Yuugi stuck out his tongue. "Race you. Loser has to set up." By then Yuugi had already removed his boots and slipped into his slippers.

"Cheater." Atemu fumbled with his shoes then ran after Yuugi. He tried catching Yuugi from behind, but Yuugi was too quick. They simultaneously reached Yuugi's room. Atemu reached the door knob first and pulled it open. Yuugi ducked beneath Atemu's arms and collapsed onto the bed.

"I won." Yuugi grinned. Atemu shook his head, but he accepted his defeat and sat up Yuugi's game console. From the bag, he pulled out the newest game from their favorite RPG series.

"It's so shiny." Yuugi was hovering over him.

Atemu nodded in agreement. He turned the game over in his hands. They looked at and then at each other. Identical grins formed on their faces. Atemu turned back to the game and broke the seal. The cover popped open revealing the pristine CD with the main characters etched on. Yuugi reached over and took the CD into his hands. He placed it into the game console. The game console made that familiar whirl sound signaling it had accepted the game. Atemu picked up the two game controllers idly lying on top of the console. Yuugi grabbed two large puffy pillows. He threw one at Atemu. It lightly hit him on the head. Yuugi giggled, but when Atemu turned around to face him, Yuugi tried to look as innocent as possible. Atemu laughed and dumped the controller on Yuugi's lap.

The familiar theme song resonated throughout the room.

"I'm going to be the priest. I guess you'll be the pharaoh."

"Of course." Atemu puffed up his chest. Yuugi giggled.

They played for hours: defeating revengeful thieves and tomb keepers, jealous priests, and dead spirits.

In their minds, they were the only two people alive.

They didn't even hear the sound of the bell or loud footsteps in the hallway. Only when a menacing black shadow appeared on their tv screen and the white flash that occurred before the screen when black did they notice another presence in the room.

Both boys immediately looked up. "Yuugi, Atemu why aren't you studying? Do you want to be homeless?"

Yuugi groaned.

"Sugoroku-jiichan, don't worry. We'll get jobs as professional gamers like you!"

That remark earned both boys large lumps on their heads. Sugoroku sighed and left the room. Yuugi glared at Atemu. Atemu simply shrugged. "Ready for the endgame?"

Yuugi grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While in another time, another place and another destiny, Yuugi and Atemu weren't two normal teenage boys. They couldn't spend their days defeating virtual enemies or healing lumps received from a grandfather that wanted them to study for college entrance exams.

In that time, they were denied a normal teenage relationship, instead the world's problems rested on their shoulders. In that time, they stood facing each other with determined looks. The Wedjet shined in the background.

"Let's duel!"

_OWARI _

**Author's Note:** I always found it unfair that Yuugi and Atemu weren't able to spend any quality time together in separate bodies. Hence, I hope in another universe they could have met as little kids and had a normal relationship.

Feedback please!


End file.
